BROKEN::
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: Naruto's lost it, his heart is broken and insanity is washing over.He thinks of putting himself out of his misery but, not if an equally broken Hyuga just happens to be passing by and senses his fading aura... OOC,M-rated swearing, and NARUHINA


10

_:: B.R.O.K.E.N::_

Warning: Suicide (almost), violence, swearing  
:: DARK FIC ::

Contains** OOC.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OF THESE SONGS AND ALL RIGHTS FOR THE LYRICS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY STORY AND OOC**

Chapter 1

"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long,  
I'm running out of time…"

12:00 am,  
That's it.

It'll all be over.

Just a few seconds and the shit load called life will be over.

All he needs to do is jump.

Not even jump, he just needs to lightly lift his feet off of the stool.

"IF IT'S SO EASY TO DIE THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I STALLING?" He shouted.

The anger was dwelling up inside of him again, he tried so hard to contain himself but there's a limit that every human can take.

Scratch that.

-There's a limit that every ANIMAL can take. Wasn't he a human? It was physically proven that he was one. But that's just how everyone treated him; like an animal. That's why they've driven him to this; suicide. But let's face it, he's too scared. He's worried about the fact that is it worth it?

One girl.

She drove him insane.

But she was so beautiful, long locks of cherry-blossom pink hair, vivid emerald eyes. That's all that he remembered of her, she had been gone for so long.

She left him there, suspended on that cold yet so fragile thread of life. And she cut that thread.

He could only shun everyone's cold attitude towards him when she was around; she gave him the strength to live. Otherwise he would have done this a long time ago.

"Then why is she avoiding me?" He would usually ask himself.

HE often saw her with other men, saner, sober and definitely not "monsters" or "animals" like he was.

Perhaps she was innocent but he had lost it. He was so indulged in his love for her that he would even kill himself if he was not with her. This is what he was doing right now. She had to hurry up and save him, before his time ran out. She needed to clique these flames of sorrow and hatred before he got so insane that he needed to be admitted to an asylum.

12:20 am

"I walk alone,

Think of the memories from long ago-"

Hinata Hyuga walked down the corridors of the apartment. This was where all of Konoha 11 lived together. She wondered if they were feeling the same as her; tired, numb, fucked up but most of all broken.

"Most likely not…" she smiled bitterly to herself.

Was she the weakest that she could let such a small thing affect her like this?

"Obviously." She answered her own question again.

It had only been a few minutes when she had received that dreaded yet awaited phone call. Did her father really need to make her feel like this? While Hanabi was currently being pampered in the Hyuga mansion right now, she had to live in this cruddy dump.

Why?

-Because her father refused to let her bare the name Hyuga anymore. She was a disgrace to the clan and her father was too ashamed to let her live with them anymore.

Her cousin Neji was shown shedding a tear but walked away soberly from her.

She herself shed a tear at recalling the phone call when her father had now legally disinherited her as a daughter.

The memories of herself in Hanabi's current position had vividly flashed through her eyes. She felt as if a cold knife had just stabbed her in the heart.

Was this sadness?

Maybe Hanabi would end up in the same state that she was in. But that was Hanabi's problem.

Actually scratch that.

Hanabi-SAMA's problem.

Hinata had changed now, she had gotten a taste of selfishness and she ached for more. That is who she was from then onwards.

But she knew that no matter how much she pushed herself to forget about her so called family she could never forget them. –Because memories are something which never change. That's why she spent all of her time walking down memory lane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

She stopped abruptly, what was that sound?

"AAHHHHHH!"

She heard it again, was it a human? What was going on? It sounded muffled. Was someone choking?

She didn't care, she ran to the room where the noise could be heard the loudest from (while she was running, at a point she could feel teal eyes following her movements) and flung open the door. She was shocked to see the horrors which unfolded in front of her very own, grey, humongous eyes.

12:45 am

"Light's will guide you home, and ignite your bones.  
And I will try, to fix you…"

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed,

He was hung on the fan, his feet kicking violently as his hands groped furiously for the rope around his neck.  
"KKHHA-!" He gasped, his watery eyes making contact with Hinata's frightened ones.

Without considering anything she pulled out a kunai from the pouch around her leg and threw it straight at the rope. Naruto landed on the cold stone floor with a thud. The rope landed lightly next to him.

Hinata was paralyzed in shock; tears streamed down her face. She shut her eyes tightly and ran to him.

She knelt beside him and squeezed him, she squeezed him hard.

"What did you do that for?" She wept, slowly opening her eyes. Naruto had never actually made contact with her but there was just something about her eyes with amazed him; they were not like any normal ones. They were orbs, grey orbs emitting huge amounts of light. They shone brighter than any normal person's eyes, in his opinion.  
He had never really felt the love of anyone and he had never felt as calm as he did when he started into those lights. They were not blinding, they were beautiful. He felt at home knowing that those eyes were looking at him.

Home.

He liked that word.

Was she his home?

Maybe she wasn't the one meant for him but he was sure that she could guide him to his home.  
She was special; he needed to keep her close, maybe she was the one who could fix him…

They could help each other then maybe they could find some happiness in this cold, cruel world.

Not as any relationship too romantic.

How about friends?  
A friend; that would be nice.

Scratch that.

They would be BEST friends.  
_

YYYAAAYYYY! FINALLY DOOONNNEE! YES I AM A NARUHINA FAN.

~~~ DEAL WITH IT! ~~~

SCRATCH THAT-

RESPECT IT!

But romance aside, I'm sure that they would make wonderful friends. =)


End file.
